User talk:Lois Pewterschmidt
Welcome Hi, welcome to Family Guy Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lois Pewterschmidt page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hello i am actually Slappyton. I never was angry about the adoption. I ddidnt even know their was one. Please do not get mad at me. I abondened the wiki hoping that i could return later and become and admin for this wiki. Please unblock Slappyton. Also who said that I was angry about it? Please contact Slappyton. Truthfully yours, Used to be 18:55, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Name Adding your name to everything you edit isn't very professional, in fact most wikias nowadays even remove the name adding to whoever uploaded images. felinoel 17:07, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but what the hell is wrong with your spelling? 22:00, May 20, 2012 (UTC) 22:01, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Ayman Bureaucrat/Admin Request Hello, Lois. I am requesting for bureaucrat rights, you know, if you are a bureaucrat. I am a daily Wikian and I see this wiki could have a clean up. I would LOVE if I could become an bureaucrat and help out the wiki! I'm a pretty experienced user and bureaucrat. I know how to embed codes, make templates, upload media, use MediaWiki and MUCH more. So please take a consideration and thank you! KillFeedz OG 03:17, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I am Proffessor Penguin, a active user of FGO. Looking at articles currently, it seems as if the data is all post-open beta (before the "key to the city" beta). I would just like to inform you that I have now joined this wiki and I hope we can get along. I was hoping to create a wiki like this, but it seems you beat me to it. I will be active if I can and help correct mistakes (of course I can't do it on all pages yet, I'm not a member but I do belivie I have filled the requierments (be on any wikia for 4 days). Goodbye. "What does this button do?" 16:17, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi There! Hi I just added 2 more pages (Downtown and Peter Class) and I wanted to know if you have any rules when it comes to editing or creating new pages in this wiki, thanks! TheHoundDog 12:28, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run amonthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:44, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :If everyone who tries to help out gets banned for slightly questioning someone's methods and spelling capabilities then of course the wiki will die off. 18:48, September 17, 2012 (UTC)